Centrifuge screen baskets ordinarily are frusto-conical with their larger their outer ends and, whether horizontally or vertically rotatable, have a seal ring around an outer end and depend on holding to a practical minimum clearance between that ring and a surrounding stationary ring on the centrifuge machine in which the basket is mounted for minimizing escape of fluid or other material past the basket's outer end.
The concern of the present invention is an improvement in centrifuge screen baskets for positively opposing leakage of material around an outer end of a basket.